Ovarian cancer is the leading cause of death among gynecological malignancies and represents the fifth leading cause of cancer-related deaths in women. The disease is diagnosed at a stage when cancer has already metastasized beyond the ovary in approximately 70% of patients and only 30% of these patients with this advanced-stage ovarian cancer survive 5 years after initial diagnosis. Early diagnosis greatly enhances the chances of successful cancer treatment. To this date, very few early-detection approaches have shown promise for routine clinical use. However, the most commonly used marker of ovarian cancer is CA125, but it is only expressed in 50-60% of patients during early stages of the disease.